


Saccharine

by Annibear



Category: Therapy with Dr. Albert Krueger (Video Game), 文森: G4人偶事件 | Vincent: Phantom of the G4 (Video Game)
Genre: Kruecent, M/M, Obsession, Pining, Rivals, Semi-Angst? Idk anymore, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibear/pseuds/Annibear
Summary: "𝙄𝙩'𝙨 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙘𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄'𝙙 𝙙𝙤 𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙭𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙚𝙇𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚𝙨 𝙢𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙜𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙚 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙢𝙮 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨"A Kruecent fanfic based off of the song "Saccharine" by Jasmin Bean. A song that I think we can all agree remind us of Albert (and fits him too)
Relationships: Vincent Edgeworth/Albert Krueger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO SO SORRY FOR WRITING SO MANY FANFICS AROUND THE SAME TIME HHH  
> I just have so much inspiration and have such an urge to write them, please forgive me for my impulsivity! I have too much of it packed inside my tiny 4'11 body for my own good,,,
> 
> 𝘝𝘛𝘚𝘖𝘔 𝘈𝘕𝘋 𝘛𝘞𝘋𝘈𝘒 𝘏𝘈𝘝𝘌 𝘉𝘌𝘊𝘖𝘔𝘌 𝘔𝘠 𝘏𝘠𝘗𝘌𝘙𝘍𝘐𝘟𝘈𝘛𝘐𝘖𝘕𝘚 𝘈𝘕𝘋 𝘐 𝘔𝘜𝘚𝘛 𝘞𝘙𝘐𝘛𝘌
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it !

"𝙀𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙤, 𝙄'𝙢 𝙤𝙗𝙨𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙚𝙙 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪  
𝙄 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙢𝙚𝙖𝙣 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙨𝙤 𝙘𝙪𝙩𝙚  
𝙀𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮 𝙢𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚, 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙛𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙖 𝙘𝙖𝙠𝙚  
𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙘𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙪𝙥 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙥𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙞𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙖𝙠𝙚"

He was always there, Vincent Edgeworth, "#2." Always coming in second, with such determination burning in his dark eyes, it's hard to crack a smile at his many attempts to take me down. To take my place at the top of the class, always amusing to see hard hard he'd try, pretty cute really. It'd be a shame to see such ambition go to waste...

"𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙖𝙮 𝙞𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙥𝙤𝙚𝙩𝙧𝙮  
𝙒𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙙𝙧𝙤𝙥 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙞𝙣 𝙗𝙤𝙞𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙧, 𝙙𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙢𝙤𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙚 𝙩𝙚𝙖  
𝙄'𝙙 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙬𝙞𝙥𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙨𝙚 𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙗𝙞𝙩𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙨 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙨𝙤 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙢𝙚  
𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙝𝙪𝙜 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙖 𝙗𝙪𝙣𝙣𝙮, 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙖 𝙗𝙚𝙚"

Always so proper, so serious, cold even. Such things should spawn irritation within others, but to me I find it quite interesting. It gives me competition to look forward to. Until in the end, it always finishes with the two of us, at the top once again. You only one step below me as usual, for what seems to be the thousandth time in a row. At when it's over I give you a grin, that almost says, "Better luck next time!" I see that frustration in your eyes again.

"𝙊𝙝, 𝙤𝙝, 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙩 𝙞𝙨 𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙢𝙚  
𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙖𝙣𝙮𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚𝙨 𝙢𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢  
𝙊𝙝, 𝙤𝙝, 𝙘𝙖𝙫𝙞𝙩𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙙𝙞𝙜𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙙𝙚𝙚𝙥  
𝘿𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙘𝙠 𝙢𝙮 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙤𝙧 𝙄'𝙡𝙡 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙡𝙚𝙚𝙙"

But we're not friends, oh no, only rivals I'd say. Nothing personal really, rivalry and friendship go hand in hand and separate in their own little ways. They can be intertwined like thread, but also can be cut just like that same thread as well...

"𝙄𝙩'𝙨 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙘𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙚  
𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄'𝙙 𝙙𝙤 𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙭𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙚  
𝙇𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚𝙨 𝙢𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙜𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙚 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙢𝙮 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨  
𝘽𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙙𝙮 𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙥𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙚  
𝙇𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙧𝙮 𝙥𝙞𝙚  
𝙒𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙗𝙚 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙚?  
𝙎𝙖𝙘𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙚  
𝙁𝙚𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙨𝙞𝙘𝙠, 𝙫𝙤𝙢𝙞𝙩 𝙞𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙩𝙚𝙚𝙩𝙝  
𝙄 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙥𝙤𝙣𝙨𝙞𝙗𝙞𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙮  
𝙎𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙧𝙚  
𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚"

But sometimes, I can't help but think about those times, when we were "bitter rivals." It was fun to have someone who tried so hard to make my life harder than it was supposed to be. But those days are simply gone now, and I must focus on the present and not make myself sick from thinking of past events.

"𝙄 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙙𝙨 𝙗𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙙𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙘𝙤𝙧𝙚  
𝙄 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙖𝙩 𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙩 𝙖 𝙝𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙨 𝙤𝙧 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚  
𝙈𝙮 𝙙𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙨𝙩 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙛𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙜𝙪𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙙, 𝙛𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙗𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙧  
𝙎𝙤𝙡𝙞𝙘𝙞𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙢𝙮 𝙘𝙖𝙫𝙞𝙩𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚𝙙 '𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙄 𝙖𝙙𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪"

An yet I continue to think of you, and sometimes it makes me feel so foolish. Although I must admit, it would be pretty nice to at least see or hear you one more time.

"𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙖𝙛𝙧𝙖𝙞𝙙  
𝘾𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙘𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙚𝙧, 𝙬𝙖𝙞𝙩 𝙣𝙤, 𝙜𝙤 𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙮  
𝘿𝙞𝙨𝙜𝙪𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙩 𝙄 𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙚  
𝘾𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙪𝙘𝙠 𝙤𝙛𝙛 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙝𝙖𝙞𝙧"

But since I am all the way in G2 and you're still in old G4, it's not very likely anyway. I packed up and left RMU long ago, along with all those silly competitions of yours.

"𝙎𝙖𝙘𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙚  
𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄'𝙙 𝙙𝙤 𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙭𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙚  
𝙇𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚𝙨 𝙢𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙜𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙚 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙢𝙮 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨  
𝘽𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙙𝙮 𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙥𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙚  
𝙎𝙖𝙘𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙚  
𝙁𝙚𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙨𝙞𝙘𝙠, 𝙫𝙤𝙢𝙞𝙩 𝙞𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙩𝙚𝙚𝙩𝙝  
𝙄 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙥𝙤𝙣𝙨𝙞𝙗𝙞𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙮  
𝙎𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙧𝙚"

I pitied you Vincent, and now I almost can't stand the the thought of thinking about it. Although, that's not completely true.

"𝙄 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪  
𝘽𝙚𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙩𝙤𝙤 𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙚  
𝘽𝙚𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙄 𝙘𝙧𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪  
𝙎𝙤 𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙚 𝙜𝙤 𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙮"

I've drawn your face while bored at work, and now I can now longer exactly say you were just a rival to me.

"𝙅𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙛𝙞𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪  
𝙈𝙮 𝙩𝙚𝙚𝙩𝙝 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙞𝙣 𝙥𝙖𝙞𝙣  
𝙄'𝙢 𝙜𝙤𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙗𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙠 𝙮𝙤𝙪  
𝘽𝙚𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙄 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙨𝙖𝙮"

(𝙄 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪!)

"Hello Vincent, It's been a while."


End file.
